tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 30 - I Know Who Killed Me
I Know Who Killed Me is a 2007 supernatural horror/suspense gore-porn film starring Lindsay Lohan. Its title should have been I Eventually Deduced Who Wounded My Twin. Plot A "Jump to Conclusions" game combined with Lindsay Lohan pole dancing and a fucking fortress's worth of gore porn. Notable Characters *Aubrey Fleming *Dakota Moss *Susan Fleming *Daniel Fleming *Jerrod Pointer *Douglas Norquist *Phil Lazarus *Julie Bascome *Greg Jameson *Art Bell *Fat Teena The Episode This episode came out at exactly 2 hours to the second. Scores James - Brown Damien - Goat Highlights *The Lindsay Lohan twins are a Nintendo DS game *Terry Crews' WCW "career" *The hosts imagine what Daniel Fleming did to find another baby at the hospital *"TWINS ARE NOT MAGICAL!!!" *Susan and Dakota form a duo of charisma right up there with the Rock n' Sock Connection *"Zubaz is eternal" References *Harvey Danger *The Razzies *''Mean Girls'' *''The Parent Trap'' *''The Legend of Chun-Li'' *''The Wicker Man'' *''Bloodrayne 2'' *''Ecks vs Sever'' *''Transformers'' *Godzilla *''Age of Extinction'' *''Sisters'' *''Body Double'' *David Lynch *''Murder-Set-Pieces'' *''Showgirls'' *''Battlefield Earth'' *''House of the Dead'' *''Bloodrayne'' *''Torque'' *''Catwoman'' *''Santa's Slay'' *My Own Worst Enemy *Led Zepplin *System of a Down *''Bandfuse'' *Zakk Wyld *''American McGee's Alice'' *''Kazaam'' *''Revenge of the Fallen'' *Frédéric Chopin *''The Glass Menagerie'' *The Church Rabbit *Jigsaw *Jake the Snake *Tommy Wiseau *Zubaz *''A Talking Cat'' *Uncle Ray *''Hostel'' *The Blue Man Group *''American Gladiators'' *''The Crow: Wicked Prayer'' *''Zardoz'' *Layne Staley *Maroon 5 *''Cooking with Scorpion'' *''Road Rash 3DO'' *''Soulcaliber'' *''Scooby-Doo'' *''The Room'' *Terry Crews *WCW *''Battledome'' *''WMAC Masters'' *Rick Steiner *''Nitro'' *Snoop Dogg *Andre 3000 *will.i.am *''The Little Giants'' *Beethoven *Mozart *PS2 *Maci Grey *Insane Clown Posse *Art Bell *Hotmail *''Batman and Robin'' *Ask.com *Coast to Coast AM *Rock n Sock Connection *Uwe Boll *Nintendo DS *Benny Hill *''Saw'' *Cary Ewels *Penn Jillette *''Castlevania'' *''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' *''Sweeney Todd'' *''Psycho'' *''Hannibal Lecter'' *''No Country for Old Men'' *''Twisted Metal'' *''Black Christmas'' *The One Warrior Nation *The Ultimate Warrior *''Pokemon'' *Hoffman *''Blade Runner'' *''Eraserhead'' *''Inland Empire'' *''Sesame Street'' *''Alone in the Dark'' *''Goat Simulator'' *Michael Bay *''Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon'' *''Citizen Kane'' *''Transformers: The Movie'' *''Hellsing'' *''House of the Dead'' *''Iron Man 3'' *''Castlevania 2: Simon's Quest'' *''Justice League: War'' *Anne Rice *''The Wizard of Oz'' *''Interview with a Vampire'' *''Zombie Mountain'' *''Con-Air'' *Konami *Ed Wood *Desmond Reddick *''Dropped D'' Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonists? - Aubrey and Dakota *Real protagonist - Susan *Plot convenience **A coyote runs across the road when a random car drives by, and this is the only reason anyone finds Dakota in the ditch **Art Bell *Random sex scene - Dakota and Jerrod *No One Will Like Your Character - Aubrey is kidnapped and tortured but was on screen for like 14 minutes *SYMBOLISM!!! *There Are No Police **Yet another example where the FBI agents are completely ineffectual **These ones go above and beyond by jumping to insane conclusions with no evidence to support their theories **After they obtain some DNA evidence, they completely disappear from the movie never to be seen again, even though the case hasn't been solved *High School High *Eric Roberts Paycheck - Neal McDonough *Casio Keyboard *Walking Pile of Sad - Susan *New Santroitcagobergville - The unnamed urban hellhole Dakota grew up in *Exposition Network *Nontendre - "Go fuck yourself". (Dakota to Daniel after she figures out she is Aubrey's twin and Daniel refuses to reveal his secret.) *Nonsensical Title - Literally nothing in this title is true *Seinfeld Plot Hole - The hospital could have compared birthmarks or other infomation from Aubrey and Dakota's medical records to determine that Dakota's story was actually true. Ending song Before and after Previous episode: Episode 29 - Bloodrayne Next episode: Episode 31 - The Legend of the Titanic Category:Episodes Category:Horror films Category:Gore-porn films Category:Suspense films Category:2007 films